


Later That Night

by Hux_CI5



Series: Pastures New [2]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_CI5/pseuds/Hux_CI5





	Later That Night

They'd left the balcony doors open to the summer night. All was quiet now - both outside and within the small flat.

A sensuous breeze stroked Ray Doyle's naked body as he stood with his hands on the cool stone of the balustrade. It stirred body hair, cooling his sweat-damped skin, caressing his heavy genitals. Erotic. Intimate. Glorious.

Doyle's thoughts drifted to the man sprawled face-down in the tumbled bed, sheet dragged up to his waist out of some reflexive modesty. Also erotic, intimate , glorious...

He smiled. Oh my God but their coupling had felt good. So good that his sensitised body was ready to start again at the least provocation. He wanted to hold onto the moment but at the same time needed to distance himself from it. Their jobs - their _lives_ \- so often depended on alertness, fast responses, good decision-making under pressure: qualities that did not co-exist well with mooning over a love affair. He needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a busy day for him, and who knew what Bodie had lined up.

He'd probably need to be up and on his way to town pretty early. They hadn't really talked yet, about how this new thing between them was going to work. When were they going to see each other? This last year had been hopeless for basic keeping in touch, let alone finding time for a proper relationship, and he'd be damned if -

"Ray?"

Bodie's solid body gleamed pale in the doorway against the dark of the bedroom. _He's naked,_ though Doyle. _I'm naked. We were lying in that bed naked, together, after -_

"You're thinking again, aren't you." Bodie sounded faintly amused, which nettled Doyle.

"Of course I'm bloody thinking! You swan in here -"

"Sweep you off your feet. Make you mine." Bodie moved unhurriedly towards him, reached him, stepped a pace closer, knee gently nudging between Doyle's thighs so that they touched almost from toe to shoulder. His hand reached round and cupped Doyle's arse cheek and he leaned in to rest their foreheads together.

"Yes, all of that."

"Trust me, Ray, we'll work something out. I - well this is important to both of us, isn't it."

"Yes."

"Come back to bed, Ray."

Doyle smiled, and settled his arms around Bodie's waist. "Bet you never thought you'd be saying that to me, did you." He took a breath, his fear of abandonment returning -

Bodie hugged him close. "We can't work it all out tonight Ray, but we will work it out, OK? You want it. I want it. There's no way I'm backing out of what we've started here."

"See that you don't."

"I'm here to stay mate."

Doyle relaxed a little in the arm that held him. It felt inexplicably right to be skin-against-skin with this man, to smell the musk of his body, to lean his head in and taste fresh sweat.

"Let's go to bed, Ray. We need to sleep now." And Bodie led him back to the big bed and settled them both amongst the sheets and held him close and safe and they both slept.


End file.
